


Say you won't let go

by i_write_sins_not_fanfictions



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Tragic Romance, bruce is a bigger baby, clark is a big baby, its beautiful, just read it, pleeeeeaaaseeee, why oh why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_fanfictions/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_fanfictions
Summary: Sometimes Clark holds on to nothing because he's afraid of letting go





	

One day, Superman got scared. Now most people would disagree, what could possibly frighten THE Superman? What could possibly reduce the god to a whimpering, sniveling creature bathed in his own sweat in the middle of the night? The answer is simple- It was himself.

 

  
One day, Superman trusted Batman with a kryptonite ring. He claimed it was to “keep him in check” but it was primarily to keep the nightmares at bay. The Dark Knight was reluctant to take the ring from the man who had proven time and time again that he was no monster.

 

  
One day, Lois Lane broke up with Clark Kent. It was too much, she claimed. Clark understood; he always did.

 

  
One day, at the Gotham fundraiser ball, Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent had one too many flutes of champagne. Bruce Wayne knew this was not normal for the usually mild-mannered man. Clark ran to the men’s room and Gotham’s favorite son followed. He held back Clark’s hair as the latter emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

 

  
One night, Bruce took Clark Kent back to his apartment in Metropolis. He picked the lock while simultaneously supporting the drunken man against him. Bruce managed to loosen his tie and remove one shoe before he started whimpering in his un-abstemious reverie. He flinched and muttered in his subconscious state Bruce would have found it cute if a foot didn’t lash out and strike him in the jaw. He continued his midnight ramblings though, as though he just hadn’t nearly dislocated Batman’s jaw. One night, Clark Kent said he loved Bruce Wayne.

 

  
One day, things changed between Superman and Batman. Perhaps if the change had been gradual, no one would have noticed. But Wonder Woman easily saw the tension between the two. That and the fact that Batman shifted from his usual seat at Superman’s right and was wedged between The Flash and Arrow. Superman stuttered through his entire status report and Batman didn’t suggest any system upgrades. He always suggested system upgrades…always.

 

  
One day Mannheim tried to blow up a press conference at Wayne Tech with the aim of killing Bruce Wayne. Superman saved everyone. Superman saved Bruce Wayne, taking pains to get him as far away from the crime scene as possible to ensure his safety. He was, but a human after all… One day, when they were hovering above the Gotham skyline, Bruce safe in Superman’s hold, his legs wrapped tightly around the others waist, arms round his neck and fisted in a crimson cape-Bruce Wayne kissed Superman.

 

  
One day Superman was confused.

 

  
One night Batman was terribly injured hunting down Dead Shot. Clark forcefully decided to help him. He was just too stubborn, Bruce. Clark cleaned his wounds and applied ointment over his lacerations. He forced him to eat supper and go to bed, promising to work with Robin and Alfred on the case for the rest of the week. Robin and Clark played monopoly as the latter waited for Bruce to actually fall asleep. Clark sucked at monopoly. Dick accidentally called Clark “dad”

 

  
One day, the Justice League had an inter-dimensional mission to feasibly prevent an alien invasion of earth. They were assigned duties in pairs. Wonder Woman decided to talk to Clark before he went off to save the world with Bruce. She said Jon had told her what was wrong with the two and that he needed to fix it lest it ruined their relationship and the harmony of the whole team. Clark needed to be honest, to Bruce and to himself. Clark expressed his fear of rejection. Diana told him that Bruce actually felt the same way, but he just didn’t feel worthy. So Clark wrote a letter. He mentioned how he thought Bruce was beautiful and strong and amazing and brave and caring and…and if he didn’t feel the same way, at least he’d tried.

 

  
One day, shit went wrong. The negotiations between Clark, Bruce and the aliens went terribly sour. But that wasn’t the worst part; the extra-terrestrial creatures turned aggressive. They had some sort of deadly weapon that blasted numerous bullets and a heavy green gas. And Superman…superman felt it wise to use himself as a human shield to save Batman. The green gas weakened him however-and Bruce cursed, he knew the components of the substance that left Superman gasping for breath.  
One day, they were dangling over the edge of a ship, about to fall to their ultimate doom. It was only Bruce, one hand tethered to the edge of a metal that dug uncomfortably into his palm that kept them from falling. He tried to reassure Clark that help was on the way soon enough. But the man of steel could barely open his eyes at that point. Bruce cursed over and over again as he begun to slowly slip to the void below, struggling with both his weight and Superman’s, superman who was barely holding onto his arm. Bruce could do it…he told himself he would hang on for as long as was necessary. But Clark opened his eyes and-smiled? ‘It’s too much for you.’ He told his bleeding partner. Bruce got a strange clenching feeling in his gut as he felt Clark’s fingers loosen and slip through his own gloved ones.

 

  
One day, Clark Kent let go.

**Author's Note:**

> One day, Batman found a letter addressed to him, one day-for the first time since his parents murder, he broke down.


End file.
